


Catch that Glory

by nomiasi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gina x Rosa, Prison, dianetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomiasi/pseuds/nomiasi
Summary: Gina Linetti left her desk job at the 99th Precinct in search of something more. For a brief period, money came easily with the aid of the internet; a financial boom. Burnout, however, came just as fast and with ferocity like Gina had never known. Debts stack up - a new apartment in lower Manhattan, private nannying, and copious amounts of Uber Eats take a toll on bank accounts. So, when Gina meets a woman with an aura of mystery in a bar, and is offered the opportunity to take a suitcase to Portugal for a handsome sum, she was never going to be the one to say no.





	1. Unfamiliar Faces

Dawn was breaking on the horizon, its warmth creeping gently over the New York skyline. Gina Linetti lay on her couch; her belongings surrounding her in boxes. She heard the beginnings of toddler-speak in the next room and smiled wearily to herself.

“Mommy.... Horsie.... Mommy.... Akey.... MOMMY!”

Gina launched herself off the couch at Iggy’s final yell. Anything louder, and the terrifying executives they called neighbors would be nearly kicking down the door with noise complaints. Rushing into Iggy’s room, she tickled the toddler and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning Igglepiggles! Are you... ready to get going?!” Iggy smiled and laughed at Gina.

“MOMMY I GO DADDY HOUSE TODAY!” Gina smiled and scooped Iggy up, still wrapped in her duvet.

“Yes, you do! Why don’t we get some breakfast, and then we can get ready for daddy’s house?”

Iggy giggled and clapped. “I see horsies! I see daddy and horsies and cow!”

Gina chuckled to herself and started fixing Iggy a small fruit salad.   
“That’s right! Do you think daddy’s farm has got any new horsies since last time?”

Gina knew for a fact he had, but hyped the tiny human sitting on the bench anyways. She’d received an excited call a week earlier that Milton had found a tiny pony at an auction. Gina was excited for Enigma; she knew that their decision to respectfully co-parent her between Manhattan’s upper-middle, and her ex’s dairy farm in the scenic Finger Lakes region, was the right one. Iggy was always thrilled to spend a week or two with her dad, and it gave Gina time to catch up on her growing to-do lists. This time around, it was so Gina could pack and prepare to relocate to somewhere a little less pricey. 

As she washed Iggy’s breakfast bowl, the sight of her email app dinging for the fifth time that morning made her heart drop. She knew it was financial; that’s all she ever got emails about these days. Trying to look past it, she cleaned the babbling toddler’s face with a soft cloth and helped her pick out an outfit. Whilst searching for Iggy’s tiny Wellington boots, she heard her phone buzz repeatedly. 

“Mommy, bzzzzz bzzzzz! Like bee!”

Gina laughed. “Yes Igglesaurus! The phone goes bzzzz like a bee!” She bundled her now-dressed daughter into her arms and plopped down with her onto the tiny toddler bed.  
“Mommy is going to miss you so much! You’re going to have a fantastic time with daddy. Can you draw me a picture of the horsies while you’re there and bring it home?”  
Iggy smiled infectiously and clapped her hands. “HORSIES! HORSIES! HORSIES!” Gina laughed and gave her daughter one last snuggle, before taking her hand and heading for the door.

After making the long drive out of the city, Gina was fully prepared to crash on her sofa for the rest of the day. Packing could wait; besides, she was almost done save for produce, a few items of furniture, and the remainder of Iggy’s bedroom. She opened Instagram and flopped backwards into the most worn and comfortable armchair. 

After about an hour of app surfing, a sharp buzzing notification alerted her to the fact someone was attempting to access her apartment from ground floor. Confused and not expecting any visitors, she bought up the camera vision. Gina was even more surprised when she saw a party of four waiting, and that they all wore NYPD uniforms. Initially, she thought it might have been old friends from the 99th Precinct; but these officers were unfamiliar and didn’t seem amused. She pressed the button that allowed the small entourage to come up. Within minutes she heard a knock at the door, and a sterile voice. 

“Is this the apartment of Regina Linetti?”

Gina walked up to the door, and opened it. “Can I help you?”

The officer that had spoke stepped forward, and gestured to the other officers.

“Regina Linetti, you are under arrest on charges of criminal conspiracy, taxation fraud, and attempted money laundering.”

The moment those words left the officer’s lips, Gina felt her blood run cold. Her precious phone, usually sacred to her, fell to the floor as the officers recited her rights. Within a minute, she was cuffed and on her way to god-knows-where. Whist being marched along the hallway of her floor, she spotted neighbors poking their heads out from behind half-closed doors. She felt hot tears pool in her eyes, as she stepped into the elevator. She took one last look across the floor; there was no way she could return to this place that had just started to feel like home.


	2. Jurisdiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 2, the repercussions of Gina’s choices begin to surface. We also meet Lorie, the first concrete connection that Gina had to the city’s underbelly, and see some of the reasoning why she finds herself in this position.

Sitting inside a courtroom, with such a steadfast judge presiding, made Gina feel so much dread. Seeing Iggy before she entered the room to hear the verdict absolutely ruined her; the thought that she could be separated from her baby for so long terrified her to no end. Kissing her daughter on the head, breathing in her smell, and hoping that things would go well.

“I love you, Igglepiggle. Be good for daddy?”

Iggy smiled and grabbed Gina’s face, giving her a kiss. “I love mommy! I love mommy!” Tears were welling up in her eyes as she handed her back to Milton.

She knew she would be in amazing hands with the Boyles, but the thought that she could miss so many milestones broke her heart. She kept her composition as best she could, tears streaming down her face, as she took her seat. Gina had plead not guilty to the charges, but something deep down didn’t feel right. She had moved that overnight bag. She had spent those nights at that bar. Someone had named her to lessen their fall, and unless that someone had lost their phone, Gina’s number would have been dotted throughout it. As she stood before the court, she hoped something in the judge would stir. That compassion would rise up, that she would see Gina as a person and not a felon.

When the gavel fell, and the phrase “guilty” rang throughout the space, she felt her limbs turn to jelly. The steps she took out of the courtroom, hands bound, didn’t feel real.

AUGUST, 2015

_Gina was broke. Dead broke._ Pregnant, single, and living in her mom’s spare room. She felt like a failure. What kind of a mother would she be for the kid that wasn’t even born yet? The 99th loved her, and she loved her friends at the precinct. It was just hard. She knew this wasn’t where she wanted to be, where she imagined she would be. Gina wanted fame and fortune, attention and direction. Not a desk job, a swelling stomach, and a debt the size of the former Soviet Union.

Needing a break, she picked up her bag and headed across the bullpen. Amy’s attempts at getting Gina’s attention were ignored; she just wanted to get out of there. Her thoughts stopped her from fully acknowledging anything around her. As she stepped in the elevator, head buried in her phone, young woman ran across the room after her.

“Hey! Wait! Hold the elevator!”  
  
Fed up, Gina slammed the open button, eyes not leaving her device. The woman slipped in the door, just before it closed.

“Thank you!”

Gina looked up, astounded at how perky she seemed.  
  
“Ain’t no thang.”

The woman was smiley, bouncy. For a perp or a witness, she seemed entirely too cheerful.

“Do you need to go to ground?”  
  
“Yes thanks! I’m Lorie.”  
  
The woman stuck her hand in Gina’s direction. Gina shook it tentatively. As they headed towards the lower floors, Lorie babbled about her day, her presence in the precinct, and other mediocre matters. Gina, fed up, held up her hand to signal she needed a break. Seeming to understand, Lorie kept quiet as the ride continued and picked up passengers on other levels.

“Hey, just so you know... I get it. And I’m sorry I’m a babbler.”

Gina smiled weakly.

“You don’t get it, I do. Because it’s my life. But thanks.”

Gina’s abruptness seemed to simultaneously shock and interest the woman. The elevator seemed to take forever. After a few floors, it was just Gina and Lorie.

“Hey, I saw your Afterpay notifications going nuts back there. You owe some money? Cause you shouldn’t use those apps, they trap you in a cycle. You’re better off saving for purchases.”

Gina side-eyed the woman.

“Can you not watch me on my phone? Thanks?”

Lorie chuckled.

“I’ve been where you are. Trust me. I started working two jobs last year, and I’m about to pick my kid up from elementary school in a Benz. You thought about a side hustle?”

Gina was suddenly interested.

“A Benz? What side hustle allows for a Benz? Nah, you’re in a pyramid scheme. Just give me the NutriBoom sales pitch and let me leave this conversation please.”

Lorie chuckled.

“No way. I’m not that daft. I do accounting, book work and that kind of thing. For a company on the Upper East side. Surely you’re an office worker? I saw you at your desk, you wouldn’t believe the money they pay at some of these places for simple filing. It’s flexible hours, too. You should come with me, I’m headed over to my work to pick up some files now.”

Gina hesitated.

_This woman could be a damn psycho killer. Actually, fuck it, I’d die for a Benz._

Gina followed the woman out onto the street.

“Hey, can I at least grab a name?”

The woman smiled brightly.

“Lorie Sprint. How about you?”

Gina considered giving a fake name, but held her tongue on that choice and instead came out with the truth.

“Gina. Gina Linetti. You gonna tell me who you work for?”

Lorie laughed.

“Alabanz Investments, you would know them?”

Gina was already Googling as Lorie spoke.

“Stocks look good... Yeah, alright, I’m interested.”

Within moments, Gina was following Lorie into a cab, and beginning the journey uptown.


	3. Linetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina meets prison. The mistakes of her past, finally begin to catch up with her present. New faces are introduced.

Standing at the entrance to the penitentiary was harder than it seemed in her thoughts. She knew once she stepped behind these doors, she wouldn’t be able to walk out of them for eighteen months. Swallowing her pride, she stepped into the entranceway and presented her cuffed hands to the officers at the door.

Gina Linetti couldn’t help but look upwards as she entered the prison. The height of the facility was immense. At first glance, she could see two floors of cells. The women milling around mostly wore grey, which immediately made her feel like an outlier in her deep purple kit. She assumed it was an outfit for newcomers. Moving forward past the entry doors, she saw a large atrium-like area. The tables in the middle of the facility were in use by small huddles of women; what surprised Gina was how ordinary they looked. She saw black, brown, white faces staring back at her, hungry eyes sizing her up and shooting her offhand glances. Most were seated, playing cards or conversing. Gina decided the safest plan of attack was to join a table nearest to the guards that lined the room’s walls. A group of quiet individuals, most wearing purple outfits like herself, sat together. Unlike the other tables, conversation wasn’t flowing. Most were fiddling with their nails, obviously anxious. One woman, on Gina’s right, was in tears. She smiled slightly at the woman, who snarled back. Gina quickly lost what little optimism she had held. Within minutes, a guard began to call out.  
“Alright inmates! Back to cells, evening rec time is over.”  
Gina began to panic. Nobody had told her where her cell was.  
_My cell_, she pondered to herself. _I can’t believe I’m thinking about having a cell._ She didn’t have to worry for long, however. An older man approached her holding a bundle of blankets and a small bag.   
“Linetti? You’re in 32B. Go up those stairs, keep moving to the left.”  
He motioned to a staircase on the other side of the space. She took the pile from the guard.  
“Thank you.”  
Her heavy footsteps in the prison issue boots seemed to reverberate in every part of her brain. It felt like a dream.  
_People like me don’t go to prison._  
Eventually coming to her cell, she was greeted by the sight of three women. The room contained two bunk beds. With all the beds to the left filled, and only the top bunk on the right empty, she gathered she’d found her spot. The women stared at her, as though they were awaiting something. Terrified, Gina made the choice to speak.  
“Hi.” She squeaked.  
The women all burst out laughing. The first to speak was a stout, gingery woman.  
“We won’t hurt you, you’re allowed to talk!”  
Gina smiled uncomfortably; a little unsure of the woman’s motives.  
“I’m Ford. That’s Johnson, and the one under you is Noels.”  
The woman, Gina now knew her name to be Noels, was also in purple. This bought her some comfort.   
_Maybe I’m not the only one that’s new._  
As Noels shifted, Gina noticed she had a bulging stomach. She stared, horrified. Noels looked at her expression, and laughed.  
“Baby daddy is on the other side of the walls. Don’t worry. That kinda shit doesn’t happen here.”  
Gina felt some of the fear shift to calm. She smiled and sat the bundle of things in her arms on the top bunk.  
“I’m Regina.”  
“No you’re not!” Ford spoke up.   
“This is prison, not Facebook. What’s your last name?”  
Gina paused, fluid beginning to well in her eyes at the enormity of the situation. “Linetti?”  
“You’re Linetti then! Go forth!”  
She tried to smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. The room smelt slightly like lemon cleaning fluid - the same one they used to clean with at the 99th Precinct. The scent bought back memories, of life before the chaos. She tried to push them to the back of her mind, hopping up onto the bunk. The mattress wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated, either; but it certainly wasn’t comfortable enough to spend eighteen months on. Everyone in the cell settled into afternoon rest, with the older women on the left quickly falling to sleep. Noels shifted under Gina, causing the whole bed to slightly sway. From the way she was moaning and groaning, she assumed the baby was kicking. Without realising it, she had whispered a question.  
“What are you having?”  
She heard a content sigh from under her.  
“A little girl. Mommy’s girl.”  
Gina smiled.   
“When’s she due?”  
“A month tomorrow.”  
“That’s amazing. Will you be out by then?”  
There was silence under her, for a moment. Then, Noels spoke.  
“Three years on possession of a controlled substance. Other shit, too. Parole violation. Only got put back in yesterday.”  
“I’m sorry” Gina quickly replied. “I didn’t mean to...”  
Noels quickly cut her off. “Please. Don’t apologise. I’m the one who tried to move heroin between my tits.”  
Gina snorted.   
“Excuse me?!”  
Both women chuckled.  
“It was dumb. I needed to move it into Canada. Got caught before I could even cross the border.”  
“Why would you do it?”  
The woman below her was quiet again.  
“Boyfriend. He didn’t want the kid. I was gonna use the money and get out.”  
The weight of the statement moved Gina to near-silence; not something she usually was capable of.  
“I’m sorry” she choked. “You deserved better.”  
Noels sighed.   
“Don’t I know it.”  
Gina let the silence sit, and rolled over to face the wall.  
“You got kids?”  
Gina felt tears pool in her eyes once again at the thought of Iggy.  
“Just one. A little girl.”  
Noels cooed excitedly. “A little girl, how old? Can she talk? Are you still with the daddy? Is she potty trained?”  
Gina sniffed, verging on tears.  
“She’s two soon. She can talk, the way babies do though. She’s with her daddy right now.”  
Noels seemed to sense the sadness, and didn’t ask any more questions. They lay in the silence, nothing but the sound of Johnson and Ford’s snores echoing in the small space.


	4. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina spots a familiar face upon her first morning inside; someone who doesn't want to play nice anymore.

Gina awoke, covered in snot and tears, as an officer began to call out to the inmates.

“B-Level units! Up!”

The women in her room began to move and get dressed, and she decided that was her cue to move as well. Slipping the issued jacket over her uniform, and tying her bootlaces, she quickly left the room. The prisoners appeared to be lining up at the top of the stairs, so she tacked on to the end of the line. Within seconds, it became apparent she was doing something wrong. Eyes were all on her. Afraid, cold and sleepless, she recoiled and took a step back. Her saving grace came in the form of Noels, who came ambling along the walkway screaming “LINETTI! LINETTI!”

She turned, and saw the woman was holding what appeared to be an ID card on a clip.

“You lost your mind? Left this on the floor!”

Gina took the card, unsure of what it was. Flipping it over, she saw printed her last name and face. Looking around, she realised all the other women had them clipped either on their jacket or shirt. She hastily mimicked them. 

_ It must have been in that pile the officer gave me last night. _

The inmates moved down the stairs to the lower level, and lined up in front of a rolling door and counter. Another officer stood and called their names, as Gina listened attentively for her last name.

_ Prison food smells kinda... Good? _

“Alvarez”

“Boland”

“Cameron”

“Conner”

“Cook”

“B. Diaz”

"J. Diaz"

“R. Diaz”

At the call of R. Diaz, she froze. 

_ It couldn’t be Rosa. Diaz is a common last name, Rosa said it herself back at the precinct. There were three in that list alone. _

As the officer continued down the list, she watched the line leaving the kitchen. Just in case. Within seconds, she caught a flash of curly dark brown hair moving towards the tables.

_ Rosa. _

“Linetti. LINETTI?”

Gina pulled her focus back to the impatient guard. 

“Yes.”

Moving forward, she grabbed a tray and kept moving. As soon as she exited the line, she headed straight in the direction the familiar curls had gone. Scanning the area, she finally spotted her. 

_ Rosa? It can't be..." _

She began to wave, try to get her attention, and finally Rosa looked up. 

She seemed small, but fiercer than Gina remembered. She sat almost alone, at the other end of a table occupied by some older women. The moment she saw Gina, confusion crossed her face, followed by what appeared to be anger. She immediately stood up, picked up her tray, and headed for the bins. Gina, affronted, stood by the seat she had just vacated as Rosa slammed her tray straight into the trash bin, missing the opening and spilling food all over the floor. Gina watched her stride away, completely and utterly baffled as to what just unfolded.


	5. Don't Focus On What you Can't Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa spots an all-too-familiar face amongst the crowd at chow, and finds herself reflecting for the first time since her arrest.

_Are you fucking kidding me. Gina? Fucking Gina?_

Rosa didn't know what to do as she saw Gina headed in her direction. Her confusion quickly turned to fury.

_Why the fuck is she in here? What the fuck?_

Uneasy, Rosa stood up. She picked up her tray, and stormed away. As she hurtled it at the bin, she heard a correctional officer hot on her heels. Every fibre of her being begged her to turn around, to converse for the first time since she entered prison, but instead she walked away. Thoughts began to run through her head; frustration, fury, and most distinctly, confusion.

_How did she end up in prison? She's got Iggy for fucks sake!_

Within seconds, the CO that was hot on her heels had caught up.

"Diaz! What are you doing?"

Rosa stopped and pushed herself back against the wall, knocking her head repeatedly.

"I know her."

The officer laughed sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew half the women in here. This is where they all go after being collared in New York!"

Rosa shook her head.

"No... Like, know her. From everyday life."

The officer visibly softened her stance.

"Hey, Diaz, it's okay. For most of these women, they come in here and know everyone already. That's a part of prison life. It's only different for you because of where you're from."

Rosa shook her head, and realised tears were pooling in her eyes. She focused on readjusting her voice to its usual gruff tone, and hardened her glare.

"You don't understand. It's fine."

She wiped away the tears with the corner of her sleeve. The CO stepped back, and crossed her arms.

"Speak like that, and I'll make sure I don't understand. Walk off, Diaz, and don't go back to chow."

Rosa rolled her eyes upwards, attempting to stem the flow of tears, and started walking back to her cell. 

_I don't understand. Gina can't be here._

* * *

Rosa spent the rest of the day in her cell. She didn't want to emerge, lest she run into Gina in some corridor. Her mind was full of thoughts, drawing to a million conclusions, and she couldn't work out what had put Gina in that position. Rosa didn't just lounge around in thought; she worked out for hours, her cellmates making themselves scare whilst the stoic ex-cop pushed herself off the ground time and time again.

Eventually, after muscle fatigue caught up with her, she collapsed onto her bunk. Catching a whiff of her shirt, and wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead, Rosa realised it was time for a shower.

_If I don't go now, I'll be stuck behind the stink bomb girls from work duty._

Shuddering at the thought, she flung herself off her bed and shuffled over to her box. Grabbing some Pantene and a bottle of body wash, she headed for the showers, hoping the hot water would help clear her mind.

She flung open the door, half expecting the bathrooms to be empty so close to evening chow. She heard tears coming from the furthest stall from the door, and kept walking. 

_Nothing exciting about crying girls in prison._

She walked across to the showers, and began to undress. The hot water soothed some of the ache in her muscles, and she quickly flopped to the floor so the scalding water could envelope her. Sighing happily, she began to lather her hair and body, letting the water stream down her face. Prison in the winter was so cold, and the heat helped keep her grounded.

The last thing she expected to see after rinsing her shampoo and opening her eyes, was Gina Linetti exiting the stall across from her.


End file.
